Welcome to the Decepticons, Backdrop
+ Entrance Hangar -Kolkular- Soundwave has had a busy day already, having seen Overclock (in an oil bath, no less, that certainly got the mech's attention), had a very meaningful discussion with none other than Megatron himself, and attended to numerous other chores and tasks the carrier must do each cycle. He's also been informed of an appointment to be made with someone he met once before. Someone brought here with the other survivors from Nyon. Someone who still carries the copy of "Towards Peace" he gave them long ago. Reaching the location of the appointment, he stands silently and waits. It doesn't take long; Backdrop, the little petite and flame-painted mech that he is, shows up a few minutes early. Despite his racer frame, he walks slowly and with a subdued air; he's still covered with some of the grime and dirt from the mad dash from an imploding city. "Oh...!" He startles in surprise at seeing Soundwave. Maybe he expected him to not be here so soon. "...You're alive!" And he looks so happy about it! Soundwave picks up on that, too, and is pleased to see the smaller mech as well. He remembers their meeting long ago and the exchange they had. He knows that Backdrop did not join the Decepticons, but he obviously did wind up among Hot Rod and his band of rebels who also fight against the oppressive government. "Yes," he replies with his distinctive monotone voice. "I am pleased to see you again... and I am sorry for your loss in Nyon." There's a crash of visible sadness at the mention of Nyon. "Yeah... Thanks." Backdrop rubs his arm. "Uhm... A long time ago, you gave me that book..." That he still has. "And... And with everything that happened, I... I have a bunch of questions about the Decepticons..." He seems unsure and pensive. Lost. Probably not a surprise. Soundwave does what he did so long ago: he kneels down, so that he looks Backdrop in the face rather than looming over him. His demeanor is patient and gentle. "Yes. What are they, Backdrop?" "What... What do you DO, exactly?" Backdrop shifts in place, but does seem to calm down a little at the kneeling. "I've heard a lot of bad stuff, but EVERYBODY is doing bad stuff these days. What do you guys DO?" "We do what we need to in order to bring change to Cybertron: change that means everyone, including empties, disposables, and all the other outcasts of society have freedom to live the way they wish and find their own purpose in life, not the purpose society deems they should have. So that all people can be equal. We work to bring down the government so that we may replace it with a better one that represents *all* people, not just an elite few," Soundwave answers. For a few seconds, Backdrop gives Soundwave a deadpan stare. "That's a lot of fancy words, but..." He lets out a sigh. "Okay, uhm, WHAT are you doing to get this done? I heard a lot of stuff about terrorism and assassinations." A pause. "...Is that true?" "Terrorism is a word used by the government to inflame the citizenry against any political cause that isn't their own," Soundwave replies, then looks thoughtful (as much as actually shows under his faceplate at least). He regards the smaller mech, then answers a little more quietly, "As for assassinations... yes. The government we fight has used everything in its power to control us, to prevent any kind of civil discourse or appeal. They use mind control, spyware, empurata disfigurement...and worse to suppress any voices that question them. They are not reasonable- and Nyon should show you just how *unreasonable*, how *evil* they truly are. How little they care for the people of Cybertron. We have been aware of this for some time, and we are willing to do what it takes to destroy that evil. This includes unpleasant things, unfortunately, but we cannot win back our planet without being willing to fight for it." There's a long, few seconds of silence as Backdrop takes what Soundwave said. "Good." A small smile crosses his face. "Good. We need things like that to happen! We need people like that to try and take them down because... Because too many people are dying and losing homes and..." A deep breath. "...I actually liked the idea of the whole 'terrorism' thing, too. I... I was quiet for a long time. Just tried to survive. Look what good it got me." Now it is Soundwave's turn to smile, as a small one appears on his face under that faceplate. His outward appearance remains the same, but he gives the smaller mech a welcoming nod. "It is difficult to take the step from inaction to action. It is far easier to remain comfortable, to allow oneself to wear blinders and simply accept the status quo. It is dangerous to take action, and someone like yourself, who is used to being forced to barely scrape by, may not even know where to begin. What matters is that you are here now, and asking questions. That is an important first step." There's rubbing at his arm again for a few seconds. Then, Backdrop pulls something out of his subspace; a datapad. Oh, hey, it's Towards Peace. It looks like it's falling apart a little and has what looks like tape holding one of the hinges on. "I still have this. I read it a lot." He shifts in place again. "I-I know you guys need people that can... DO stuff and are strong and I'm not really good at much of anything, but... But is there anything I can do to help?" Soundwave isn't a mech who often shows any emotion, but when Backdrop brings out that old battered copy, the outlier can't help but stop and tilt his head slightly. He reaches a hand out almost..gingerly and will touch the edges very gently should Backdrop allow. "I am... very pleased. I hope it has brought you enjoyment- and hope." His hand withdraws and he adds, "Everyone has something to give. And each person's talents are different. Some make mighty warriors. Some are great thinkers and scientists. Some are highly skilled in information-gathering, or know how to make things runs smoothly- whether people or groups. Some simply provide hope through example, and could recruit or find out how best to bring others to our cause. What would you say your skills are? Is there something you feel you do well?" There's another very long pause. "...I'm really good at cleaning things." Backdrop looks a little concerned by this admission. "That's... That's about it, really." Soundwave almost chuckles, and brings a hand to pat lightly at the smaller mech's shoulder. "...That would be useful, too. The Mess hall gets... messy sometimes. But beyond that, there are areas that require even more care and attention to detail. Areas that have lot of delicate equipment or files that must be sorted. And people like me count on knowing that we can rely on others to clean those areas without disturbing the organization that's been put in place, or the people who may be working there." The carrier pauses. "We could start you out in that, but I would also be interested in having you meet others here and find out what *they* might wish to do... or if there is anything they feel would help them fit in better. I monitor such things, and the more optics and audials I have, the better. If that held interest to you." Little blue optics go wider and wider in surprise as Soundwave goes on. Oh, so he's NOT completely useless?! "I'd... I'd like to try that, yeah. I want to help. I guess even the little things matter with this stuff?" Backdrop squints a little as he thinks. "...Yeah, I guess the important guys wouldn't be the ones organizing things. Hot Rod doesn't. He tried once. It didn't work out very well." "They do." Soundwave believes this with every circuit of his being. "The little things are often the most important. That attention to detail makes the difference between a life saved or a missed opportunity. As someone who gathers information, who *listens*, I must be aware of the smallest things. And my friends are small compared to so many others- but this does not make them insignificant. No, they are vastly important...especially to those who know them. To people like me. Ravage is small... but he saved my life once." He nods as Backdrop mentions Hot Rod. "...No, I suppose not. He has other things to worry about, and when you help him, even in small ways, it can make a big difference." "Yeah... I guess." Backdrop seems a bit unsure on how much truth there is to that, but he looks comfortable with the conversation. "So... So how do I, uhm, join you guys?" Soundwave stands up now, glancing inside the bay and gesturing with a hand. "There are recruitment materials inside, past the Mess Hall and just before the Main Entrance, there is an Recruitment office. They will have further instructions and you can receive one of the brochures and boxes for people new to the Decepticon cause. We may have a ceremony for new recruits soon, and if you decide to join I will see to it that there will be a place for you." An amused expression crossed Backdrop's face. Well, he wasn't expecting that. "...You have brochures? Where the scrap did you manage to get brochures printed? I feel like whoever was in charge of getting that done needs a good pat on the back and some really good engex." Still, he's heading down the pointed hall. "T... Thank you, Soundwave. I'll show Hot Rod the brochures and everything, too." Soundwave nods, feeling pleased at both seeing this mech again and for how time has treated him. "It is my pleasure. Be well, Backdrop, and... keep taking good care of that copy of "Towards Peace". Once the smaller mech is out of sight, he returns to his tasks. Category:Autocracy